


Star Wars Rebels Drabble

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Tales from Faraway Galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Based on Theories and Headcanons, Drabble, Gen, Lothal, Mortis (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: There's a reason Lothal is connected to Mortis.
Series: Tales from Faraway Galaxy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444672
Kudos: 8





	Star Wars Rebels Drabble

"Your purgills have broken the transparisteels. The moment we drop out of hyperspace everyone on this ship will either be blown into space or run out of air wherever they have sealed themselves," Thrawn said.

"Your crew has been left behind, its just you and me. We'll be fine where we're going."

"And where are we going Bridger?"

"To Mortis. I heard its story in the stone; it was created to be strong in and amplify the Force, so it could travel to a galaxy where the Force doesn't exist to bring humans to this one. Lothal was the first planet to be colonized."

"Why? And who created this..... Mortis?"

"I don't know." 


End file.
